Skyview Jr. High: The Movie (2014 Film)
Skyview Jr. High is an american 2014 film based on Skyview Jr. High. It stars Robert Downey Jr. *Theatrical Release Poster *Starring *Robert Downey Jr. *Robert Duvall *Vera Farmiga *Vincent D'Onofrio *Jeremy Strong *Dax Shepard *Leighton Meester *Billy Bob Thornton *Sarah Lancaster *David Krumholtz *Emma Tremblay *Ken Howard *Denis O'Hare *Frank L. Ridley *Mark Kiely *Jeremy Holm *Run time *150 min *Release Date *September 4 2014. *Country *United States Plot *Student Dan (Robert Downey Jr.) wakes up and then he tells Donnie (Robert Duvall) who is talking about it and then he wakes up and then Dan takes a bath and then he cleans himself up and then he gets out and gets his clothes on and then he tells his mom named Sharleigh (Vera Farmiga) and his brother named Peyton (Vincent D'Onofrio) who is saying about the time and then he eats his snack and then he gets out of the house. He and Peyton tells Donnie and Sharleigh bye and then he and Peyton walks to meet Dan's friend Louis (Jeremy Strong) who is talking about the thing and then he and Louis get on the bus and then he and Louis tells Peyton bye see you later. He and Louis meets a bus driver named Rocco (Dax Shepard) and then they talk on the bus and say about the week and now it's the first day of school at Skyview right and then he tells him right and then they go to pick up a student named Payton (Leighton Meester) who talks about the day and then they go to pick up a student named Vince (Billy Bob Thornton) and then Vince's uncle named Jackson (Balthazer Getty) talks through the activity he is talking about who knows how the way will lead and know and then Vince tells Dan and Peyton that I know I'm glad to see you and then they go to the next location to pick up the next student. They pick up Carolyn (Sarah Lancaster) and then a man named Weaver (David Krumholtz) says that this is good and then they get to Skyview Jr. High. At Skyview Jr High Dan and Peyton get off the bus to meet a teacher Gracie (Emma Tremblay) who is going to give them conventions and then they get to class. In 1st period He and Peyton meets Ryan (Ken Howard), Will (Denis O'Hare), Franco (Frank L. Ridley) and Marcus (Mark Kiely) they talk to teacher Giorgio (Jeremy Holm) and then they talk about the class on how it's going to be and then Dan writes his work about how fear works and then he writes about fear and then completes it and then hands it to Giorgio because it needs to be graded and then they say that this class is from 7:00-7:30 and then they get to 7:01, 7:02, 7:03, 7:04, 7:05, 7:06, 7:07 and to 7:30 and then they complete the work and then period 1 is over and then Dan goes to Art. He goes to locate to his second period class and then he gets to Art and then he meets his art teacher named Rocky (Bill McKinney) who is his art teacher and then he gets to work and then he is told that this class is from 7:30-8:10 and then he draws a picture and then Gracie comes and then Marcus and Franco goes with Will to get to art and then they work together and then the kids named Simon (Bill Smitrovich) arrives to start art and then they work to do art and then they draw pictures and then they complete drawing and then they talk about no arguing and then they get out now because it's 8:10 and then they head to Period 3. At Period 3 He goes to art with Ryan and then at art he and Ryan meets their gym coach named Category:Films